


Sihaya

by CallmeLee



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 21:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeLee/pseuds/CallmeLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sihaya: Fremen word for the desert springtime with religious overtones implying the time of fruitfulness and "the paradise to come."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sihaya

Paul watched the Fremen girl woman as she went through the prana-bindu excercises. She was an excellent student, save for the ocassional playful glances and smiles she cast his way. Paul was trying to be only the teacher in this and not the lover but those looks Chani kept giving him made it difficult. The deepest Bene-Gesserit training and a lifetime of careful discipline in an endless, unforgiving desert was no match for youth's primal desire to mate.

Paul breathed in as she stretched out her arm partially blocking the light of the glowglobe suspended in the corner, casting a shadow across his face. He wondered if it there was some measure of greediness that had led him to agree to teaching her. His mother certainly believed that. Ah my poor foolish mother, your plotting and machinations to have me rise through the Fremen ranks only push me further away from you. . .

"Your arm's shaking," Paul said, surprised at the natural softness in his voice. With her there was no need for the tight control of word-choice and tone, everything could come naturally.

"It is not, it is perfectly still." The arm stayed in its position complete with its perfectly human trembling. Blue within blue eyes flicked from him to her arm. "See?"

Paul shook his head, and slid behind her, holding one arm out against hers. His other arm giving into temptations and sliding around her small waist. In the arm he held aloft there wasn't the slightest movement, it looked as through it was carved from stone. A strange human shaped formation rising from the floor of their yali. Oh yes in the few short months since the spice orgy the yali he was given after the death of Jamis were already theirs.

"Do you see the difference?" He asked, aware of the feel and weight of her against him, her smell.

"Mmhm," She said with a small nod. She took three quick breaths, her body at once relaxing and regaining whatever control had been lost. And her arm was able to achieve the same perfect stillness as his.

Paul tried and failed to suppress a proud smile. Not even some the warriors he and his mother were training were able to see and correct their bodily control like she was. "Very good," He said, wrapping both arms around her. "Lesson ended for today."

Her body leaned back into his, "Oh? Is that all you can teach me, beloved? Perhaps your mother can teach me more . . . " And with that she began to pull away from him, as if intent on going to find Reverend Mother Jessica to learn all the ways of the Bene Gesserit. Paul's grip tightened and he yanked her back toward him. And despite the omnipresent heat, he felt her shiver.

"This is what I get for falling in love with such an undisciplined wali." She said with a tone of playful resignation in her voice as she slid around to face him. Her long, thin legs wrapping around him as he kissed her.

"I'll show you how 'disciplined' I can be, sihaya." He murmured low enough that even if someone had been in the same room as them only she would have heard.

They stumbled their way to the low lying bed on the other-side of the room. Endearments exchanged for slowing, deep breaths and greedy, roaming hands.

This wasn't unlike their first coupling, with the spice-induced tau that made them aware of their desire until they were coiled together so tightly it felt as though they had become snakes feeding on each other and themselves.

Paul breathed heavily and pulled back as they fell back on the bed. His green eyes ,which were slowly going over to the blue-within-blue of his beloved's, gazed down at her. He wondered what color her eyes would have been without her early exposure to the spice. He pressed his mouth to her throat, then the base of that thin neck. Blue suits her more than natural color would. She is his desert spring. His lips are down her chest now. And I wish to drown in her.

"I will bring waters to Arrakis." He told her. "And I will make you a garden greater than any on this world or any other. Gardens worthy of the daughter of Liet."

"Pretty words, Usul. But for now just love me."

And like a man in love, he did as he was told.


End file.
